


fortune cookies

by of_dreamdust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, no one knows but they think they do au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_dreamdust/pseuds/of_dreamdust
Summary: “A man with brown eyes is the love of your life,” Charlie deadpans, and Jo bursts out laughing so hard she falls on her side. 
In which they invent fortune cookies drinking game, and in the end everyone is surprised that they've been dating for years.





	fortune cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [destieldrabblesdaily's](http://destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com/) 30k fanfic contest! Check out the winners on their tumblr if you already haven't, they are amazing!   
> You can always find me on [tumblr](http://onehandfulofdreamdust.tumblr.com/)! :)

“ _A man with brown eyes is the love of your life_ ,” Charlie deadpans, and Jo bursts out laughing so hard she falls on her side. Benny tries to hide his chuckle behind his bottle of beer and fails. “ _Lucky numbers: 5, 7, 18, 28, 34, 40_.”

It’s Friday night, and they’re all sitting on the floor of Charlie’s small apartment, all of them pretty tipsy by now. It’s been a difficult week, with pretty much everyone having bunch of exams and seminars to do, so when Charlie suggested they get shitfaced at her place that evening, everyone gladly accepted.

And somewhere between ordering Chinese food and finishing up the second six-pack, any conversation about exams was banished and somebody started reading fortune cookies messages; and then somebody turned it into a game. So now they are all sitting in the circle on the floor, picking up their fortune cookies and reading them, and whoever gets the most ridiculous one has to take a shot.

“It’s not fair,” Charlie says. “I mean, the prophecy is a decent one, it’s not the cookie’s fault it doesn’t have a concept of sexuality.”

Jo snorts. “Whatever, Bradbury. You’re taking a shot.”

Charlie frowns but does as she’s told. She then stretches her hand to grab another cookie and throw it at Castiel. “Your turn,” she says, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Castiel swings a little as he tries and catches the cookie. Which isn’t an easy task, considering Dean is leaning heavily on his shoulder, only moving away occasionally to take a sip of his drink. It’s nothing too unusual – Dean has always been a cuddly drunk. And he always seems to cling to Cas anyway – catching his elbow when he wants Castiel to pay attention to him, brushing non-existing crumbs off his shoulder, knocking their knees together when they’re sitting close. Castiel never seems to mind, though, sometimes leaning into the touch just slightly.

Of course, everyone in their little gang has been aware of their painfully obvious crushes for years now. And the fact that both of them are obviously incapable to act on it has been driving everyone crazy. The constant suffering through love-sick looks, jealous acts and pining has recently been getting on everyone’s nerves, and the bet that was silently going on between them on when exactly the two of them would get it on became boring long time ago.

Which, of course, doesn’t stop Dean from leaning on his crush and blatantly flirting with him whenever they’re drunk.

But right now, Castiel is just a little bit tipsy, his cheeks and tips of his ears red – whether from alcohol or Dean’s close proximity is unclear.

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean says, moving away from Castiel’s shoulder, but never too far away. “Whatcha’ got?”

Castiel opens his cookie almost carefully and pauses for a minute, reading it for himself. He raises one of his eyebrows and only then reads it out loud: “ _You will be kissed by a man of your dreams_.” Jo and Charlie whoop, and Benny laughs. Next to Cas, Dean almost chokes on his beer. “ _Lucky numbers: 3, 9, 13, 26, 33, 48_.”

“Alright, alright,” Jo says, “we’ll see if this one’s a winner.”

Cas smirks and flinches as Dean’s hand falls back on his shoulder.

“A winner or not,” Dean declares, “it’s the first one that’s true.”

Charlie opens her mouth to protest, but then Dean leans forward and kisses Castiel on the mouth. And it’s not a shy kiss either; oh no, it’s full hand-in-his-hair, open-mouthed, almost-uncomfortable-to-watch kiss. Everyone falls silent.

But Dean pulls away fast enough, and grabs himself another fortune cookie. “My turn!” he announces, grinning proudly. Next to him, Castiel’s face just grows a bit more red as he sips at his beer.

“ _A thrilling time is in your immediate future_ ,” Dean reads, unaware of the stares he’s getting. He frowns. “What the fuck does that even mean?”

***

Next morning, Charlie and Benny are sitting in the campus cafeteria when Jo throws her plate down dramatically and sinks into a chair next to them.

“I think my head will actually explode,” she complains. Benny laughs, and she glares at him. “You shut up, you took a shot maybe twice.”

“Yeah, it’s not our fault you guys kept declaring us winners.” Charlie rubs her temples. “I’m actually better than I thought I’d be, though.”

Jo groans, and Benny chews his piece of chicken. “You got drunk on beer,” he says. “It’s ridiculous.”

“It was a lot of beer,” Jo whispers and sighs.

They hear a sound of chair scratching the floor and only then register Dean putting his plate down. He smiles at them brightly. “How’s your head, Jo?”

“Fuck off,” she answers and Dean chuckles.

“Why are you so happy?” Benny asks, squinting at him. “You got drunk before we even started the game.”

“Yeah.” Charlie turns to look at him. “How are you not hungover?”

Dean shrugs, not taking his eyes off of his plate. “Greasy food and aspirin.”

Jo looks up, leaning her head on her hand and gives him a hateful look. “Well, I wouldn’t be this miserable either, if I got my crush to finally inspect my tonsils.”

Dean almost swallows his fork, and Benny hits him on his back so he wouldn’t choke. Charlie bursts out laughing, and Jo gives him a sly look, picking up her juice box and drinking from it.

Dean is still coughing when Castiel joins them, looking much more tired than Dean. “What did I miss?” he asks, sitting down.

“Nothing,” everyone but Dean answers.

“We’re just wondering why Dean’s in such a good mood,” Benny says, peacefully chewing on.

“It’s because he sleeps like a log,” Castiel answers, picking up his fork. “He just threw himself on his bed and started snoring, and I was lying wide awake because of him.”

“So he kept you up?” Charlie says, wiggling her eyebrows.

“I thought he’d give you some more action, though,” Jo adds and they both giggle.

Castiel squints at them while chewing, and Dean frowns. “Okay, what the hell is wrong with you guys?” he says and he seems to be honestly upset.

Jo sits up a bit more straight and makes a face. “Oh come on, Dean, we’re just teasing you.”

“Yeah,” Charlie says almost defensively, “we’re actually glad for you guys.”

Dean looks at them, suspicious, and then looks at Cas who gives him equally confused look.

“I have no idea what they’re talking about,” Castiel clarifies after swallowing his food.

They both turn to look at the other three. There is a tense moment of silence, before Benny interrupts. “Do you guys remember everything from last night?”

Dean frowns like he’s giving it a thought, and Castiel just blinks.

“We were at Charlie’s?” Dean says, like he’s suddenly unsure. “We were reading fortune cookies and drinking.”

“And?”

“And Jo got shitfaced because she had the worst ones.”

“And?” Jo prompts, waving her hand.

Dean shrugs. “We went home?” Next to him, Castiel stays silent, thinking. He keeps looking between Dean and the rest of them, like he’s trying to solve a puzzle.

Finally, Charlie speaks: “Dean, umm. You sort of… kissed Cas last night.”

Both of them blink at her, waiting for some further explanation.

“Like, _kissed_ kissed him. It was a bit uncomfortable to watch, no offence.”

Castiel tilts his head and squints at her. “And?”

Charlie shrugs, at a loss for words. Jo keeps looking at them in disbelief and Benny clears his throat. “We’re just glad you finally got together, brother, that’s all.”

There is another tense moment which is broken by Dean. “Okay? I mean, thanks?”

Castiel shrugs and goes back to his food. “I mean, yes, thank you, but don’t you think you’re a bit... late with your sentiments?”

“What do you mean ‘late’?” Charlie asks, leaning forward. “You two hooked up last night.”

Castiel tries to poke a single pea with his fork. “Yes, we did. But we also hooked up the night before, and the night before that and-,”

“-and basically every single night for the last year, so I don’t get it why you guys are picking on us now.” Dean leans backwards, swinging on his chair. “I mean, if it’s so we wouldn’t make fun of Jo sporting that massive beer headache over there, sorry, but it’s not going to work.”

Castiel doesn’t seem to be quite listening anymore, but the rest open their mouths and stare at him. Dean squirms in his chair, unsure of what he did wrong, so he leans forward, letting the legs of his chair hit the floor with a loud thud.

“You guys have been dating… for a year?” Charlie asks calmly, and now Castiel looks up at her again.

“That’s-,” Jo swallows. “That’s how resolved sexual tension with you guys look like?!”

Benny bursts out laughing now, his entire body shaking, and pushes his plate away from himself.

“Are you serious?”

“Are you guys serious?” Dean asks now, his face somewhere between annoyed and amused. “You didn’t know?”

“I told you they wouldn’t pick up on it,” Castiel says in a flat voice. Dean opens his mouth to complain, but Castiel smiles at him and puts a hand on his thigh.

Benny’s laugh echoes through the cafeteria, and Charlie joins him now. Jo gives them a bewildered look before she starts to chuckle herself.

“Oh man,” she mutters and finally turns to her food.

“You know,” Dean says, stretching his arm to rest on Castiel’s chair. “This just means that from now on I will be insisting on, like, insane amount of PDA. To assure you, you know. And to make up for actually not wanting to freak you out. And also, just so I can rub it in your faces.”

“You brought it on yourselves,” Castiel adds. “It’s only fair to scar you for life now.”

“Starting now,” Dean grins and leans forward to press a kiss on Castiel’s mouth so fast that he surprises even Castiel.

The rest of them groan and throw paper towels and plastic spoons at the pair. Dean moves away looking incredibly smug and they just know they will never hear the end of it.

Charlie says so out loud. “You know, we will probably be on their wedding and this fucker will yell so everyone could hear about that time we all didn’t know they were dating, but guess what they’re getting married now.”

“Yeah…” Castiel lets out. Dean coughs, and Charlie watches with satisfaction as both of them grow extremely red in their faces.

Everyone goes back to their food, though, and Jo goes back to complaining about her headache and swearing she will never drink again. Benny still chuckles occasionally, and Charlie keeps shaking her head. She watches as Castiel reaches over and steals a French fry from Dean’s plate, watches as Dean just looks at him and smiles, and she wonders how they could have been so ignorant, because it’s so obvious to her now.

They doubted, she reasons, they even had that stupid bet going. She even remembers when Jo once tried to set them up on a date by making everyone else cancel on the movie they were supposed to watch, only to be incredibly disappointed the next morning when nothing between the two changed. Come to think of it, they were probably already together back then.

Suddenly, a thought crosses Charlie’s mind and she slams her hands on the table. She looks at Jo and then at Benny. “You guys said they wouldn’t hook up before our second year!”

“So?” Jo raises one of her eyebrows. “You didn’t know either.”

“No,” Charlie says and smirks. “But I said they would. Which means, you fuckers owe me ten bucks.”

 


End file.
